


[Fandom stats] Hogwarts house self-identification

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: There’s a Hogwarts MOOC where students can choose their own House.  How did the first 125K students self-sort?





	[Fandom stats] Hogwarts house self-identification

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr]() in 2014.

Prompted by an article on Slate: [Harry Potter Fans Made a MOOC for Hogwarts, and You Can Enroll Now](https://slate.com/culture/2014/04/hogwarts-is-here-is-like-a-mooc-for-harry-potter-fans-and-you-can-enroll-online-for-free.html)

The first thing I noticed when I looked at Harry Potter social network/roleplay platform  [Hogwarts is Here](http://www.hogwartsishere.com/) was this:

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipMKeWgA6yM9_87TflWR3n06tMWqeNpqsAu-SOGv?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

Ooh... numbers!  :)  Let's do some stats, then.

Out of the people who've enrolled on this site, what are the house preferences?

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipNZ8yAw4FBoiHqS11kVIWBnPkkHnbY4-Vx-4wpr?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

Gryffindor is the overwhelming favorite so far.  (For all I know, though, this service was founded by people who self-identify as Gryffindors and advertised mostly to Gryffindor communities.)

Okay, but which house is producing the most points by participating in online classes?

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipO5PkveUz-n3nYBEtQNQshD9vJArTxiWyZjumm4?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

Ravenclaw appears to be living up to its house reputation for cleverness, when absolute values are compared.

But what about when you compare how the students are doing on average?

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipPwdTVdUF_p9zbti6pF0-qK4XF11twmyXhccHmC?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

Here we can see the truth -- that Gryffindors, while extremely enthusiastic about signing up, are lazy about doing their homework.  ;)

(Who knows -- maybe there are a lot of inactive Gryffindor accounts.  It could be that the Gryffindors who are active are submitting plenty of homework!)

I haven't actually enrolled and checked out the online classes.  Have you?  What do you think?  I also haven't checked out Pottermore to see if similar stats could be done there.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
